


【J禁／榎吉】荒蕪（R）

by Yuki_guo



Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體、作品無關＋日劇穿越－《鍵のかかった部屋》榎本徑 x《家族ゲーム》吉本荒野＋把上中下三篇一起放了！





	【J禁／榎吉】荒蕪（R）

00.

他身處在荒蕪之中，一無所有。

男人像是失去氧氣一般的難以呼吸，心裡卻很明白其實什麼事情也沒有發生，僅僅是眼前那從過去至今都未曾變化過的景色震懾了內心，讓它像是停止跳動似的難受。  
那是過於熟悉的回憶，如沸騰的泡泡向上掙扎著混雜入空氣之中。又迅速地分散成一顆顆細小的微粒掉進水池裡泛起漣漪。

教室、桌椅、人偶、森林、木屋、求救、無視、忍耐、絕望、爆發。

太多的畫面一閃而過，他最終只是跪在深林之中，握緊手中染血的希望用力吶喊著。

－－我身處在荒蕪之中。

-01.

吉本荒野右手握緊了銳利的凶器，氣喘吁吁地向下望著倒在荒原當中的男人，只見那人的西裝上沾滿了血、身子朝下的趴在地上。  
他在看見對方明明面目全非卻苟延殘喘著大力呼吸後又多踹了幾腳。  
「你憑什麼、憑什麼活著......」眼神兇惡的有如野獸，吉本嘴裡不斷喃喃著侮辱人的詞彙，行為也更加過分了起來。  
最終他舉起刀，再度往那人的心臟用力刺下。

「沒有資格活下來的人就該去死。」

留下這句話，吉本荒野迎著荒漠的風揚長而去。

01.

「那個、不好意思－－」榎本徑愣了一下，深夜裡的住宅區安靜的很，大力敲門的聲音必定傳得很遠。為了預防危險，他僅僅是在貓眼處看著來人，只見到一個頭髮十分凌亂的男子，他的眼神裡帶著疲倦、歉意和不知為何的複雜情緒，榎本徑推了推眼鏡框，扣住門鍊的開門。  
「請問有什麼事嗎？」對方的胸膛大力起伏著，滿頭大汗，就像是剛跑過來一般，然而現在的時間將近凌晨，這樣的情況讓這名男子顯得更加可疑了。  
「我稍微受了點傷......可以借我包紮一下嗎？」對方的聲音沙啞而充滿磁性，榎本徑不動聲色地皺了皺眉，視線向下、隨後瞪大了眼。他的灰色西裝從中間的鈕扣到下擺全部都染上了血紅色，卻因為早已乾涸的關係變成了深褐色的乾裂，手上也到處都是龜裂和傷口。  
榎本徑再度抬眼，對上那人有著動搖的大眼和緩緩勾起的詭異笑容。  
「我叫吉本荒野。」

「是個殺人犯。」

02.

「請用茶。」榎本徑在對方簡單的自行清潔後把茶杯端到了奇怪的男人面前，雖說是處理過了傷口卻還是稍稍在滲血，西裝也因為沒有適合的衣物而依舊穿在身上，暗紅的一片觸目驚心。  
榎本只見對方低垂著眼簾卻面無表情，說實話他並不對這名不速之客感到害怕，僅僅是不明白他來到這裡的用意罷了。  
「我殺過人喔......好心的不知名先生。」吉本在榎本徑坐下之後笑了，然後再度告知後者一件應當令人害怕的事實，但榎本沒有理會他。  
那樣的笑容沒有情緒－－或者說他猜不出情緒。  
「榎本徑。」吉本荒野點了點頭，好看的唇再度覆誦了一遍。然後挪了挪屁股，臉龐湊近了面無表情的他。  
「榎本さん現在應該很害怕吧，畢竟我可是殺人犯喔！」他揮舞著雙臂的大聲質問著，榎本徑不動聲色的皺了皺眉，隔著鏡片的雙眼和那人混濁的黑色瞳孔對上。  
「並沒有。」吉本荒野一下子洩了氣，倒回沙發的隨興樣子一點也不像是隨意闖進一個人家裡（雖然也是自己放他進來的）應有的態度。  
「いいねぇ.......要不要跟我玩個遊戲？」吉本荒野雙手交疊著撐在後腦勺，游刃有餘的姿態讓榎本徑有些火大。  
「什麼遊戲？」在那人狡猾的眼神從自己的眼神竄入之後他突然意識到，那人說不定根本不叫『吉本荒野』，名字什麼的隨便編一個就行了。雖然腦中浮現了很多想問的，榎本最終卻只是緊抿了唇的不作聲。  
「跟我一起找尋被害者的遊戲。」

03.

「你殺了誰？」榎本眨了眨眼，並不對於吉本荒野找到自己的工作室一事感到意外，僅僅是因為私人空間被打擾而感到不悅罷了。  
距離對方來打擾自己的那晚已經過了一個禮拜，本來以為最後他們會再也沒有聯絡，榎本內心的直覺卻隱約地訴說著：吉本不是個簡單的人物。  
「要是跟榎本さん說了你難道不會告訴警方？」吉本荒野聞言便發出尖銳的笑聲，嘲諷著榎本的問題有多麼可笑。他轉著移動式的座椅讓身子也跟著晃來晃去，而榎本徑只是暼了對方一眼，搗鼓著鎖頭的雙手沒有停下。  
「那凶器呢？」他換了一個問題，眼角望見吉本荒野的嘴角仰起，不停轉動的身子也停了下來，正好背對自己。榎本側頭，只能看見那人亂翹的髮尾。  
「 いいねぇ。」吉本從土色大衣的口袋中摸索著什麼，好看的手指握著一把美工刀。  
「從學生那裡搜刮來的。」吉本對榎本疑惑的眼神解釋到。  
「保證東大100%畢業的家庭教師喔。」榎本不動聲色的皺眉，隨口回問。  
「你這樣的殺人犯也是老師？」吉本荒野的眼神在他開口的瞬間變得銳利而脆弱不堪，像把邊緣剝落的刀刺進榎本心頭。  
「怎麽樣的人才是你口中真正的老師？」  
「我殺人是不得已的、他活該被殺、他不該活著。」吉本始終背對自己，只留下一個寬厚的背影和一些側臉。他站起身來，背起笨重的棕色包包，跨著詭異的腳步走到門口，在轉身舉高雙手之際，那人的眼神已回到原本那清澈而讀不出情緒的狀態，連笑容都是堅而不破的偽裝。  
「那麼榎本さん、我去上課了。」

在偌大的工作室裡頭，榎本徑第一次感到無所適從。

-02.

男人全身疼痛的趴在地上，眼前朦朧的視線內只見一片荒原，而都市在離此處十分遙遠的那頭。掙扎著爬起身來，身子搖晃著無法站直。  
突然有個東西掉到地上，而他僅僅是低頭一暼，在看清是什麼之際感到一陣暈眩，嘶吼便從自己的口中喊出。他害怕的跌坐下去，把身子給縮起來，死命地顫抖著。  
陌生的沙漠中，城市漸漸地倒塌了。

04.

吉本荒野舉起鑰匙的手還稍稍顫抖著，插進鎖孔的動作卻毫不遲疑，反手輕輕關上了門，吉本荒野在黑夜中望著不遠處的轉角，在愣了幾秒後趕忙跟上剛走過轉角的男人的腳步。  
他躲在暗巷的轉角處，拿出手機朝著微微駝背的男人背影拍了好幾張照片，在看到那個人坐進防盜公司的麵包車時敲了敲了副駕駛座的車門，隔著一道玻璃朝著榎本徑露出燦爛的微笑。  
「晚上好啊榎本さん，我們又見面了呢。」就連在車內榎本徑都能清楚地聽到吉本荒野大聲地在深夜中無人的住宅區吼叫的聲音有多大。家教手掌緊貼著擦得晶亮的車窗、留下了油亮亮的五個指印，另一手刻意把留有榎本背影的螢幕面向本人的貼在窗上。  
榎本抽動了下眉，把吉本那頭的車窗拉下來，還沒說什麼就感受到車子一陣晃動，吉本荒野雙手緊扣在上窗框，一腳踩在車門另一腳就跨了進來，三兩下就穩穩地坐在副駕駛座裡。  
「這麼願意讓我到你家借住我都有點不好意思了呢不過還是謝謝－－」  
「下車。」榎本徑淡淡地說了一句，眼神卻死盯著對面車窗的那個手指印。吉本荒野噘起嘴的瞪大了眼，身子傾過去的發出了一聲疑惑詞，眼裡卻滿是惡意的挑逗。  
榎本讓身子沉在椅背裡，像是忍耐一般的閉上了眼，腳尖壓下了油門。  
「哇榎本さん果然是個大好人啊這輩子沒遇過－－」  
「閉嘴。」

05.

很難說出他和吉本荒野究竟為什麼認識。殺人犯的名義冠在他身上實在不能再適合，但榎本徑卻覺得事有蹊蹺－－打從心底的懷疑，但也沒有一個合理的證據可以舉證。  
「說不定哪天我就在榎本さん睡覺的時候把你殺了也說不定？」吉本荒野在自己家留宿的時候曾經這麼說過。鎖匠在深夜中胡思亂想，垂下眼簾的細細聽著客廳那頭吉本荒野細小的喃喃。  
他喊著一個人的名字，過於模糊了以至於榎本徑無法辨識。低沉的吼叫之後是一陣陣的嗚咽，零碎而短暫。榎本徑總在這樣的黑夜裡難以入眠，儘管他和吉本荒野一點關係也沒有。  
他和他一點關係也沒有。

06.

吉本荒野偶爾會流露出一點溫柔，榎本徑突然想到。他讓溫熱的水肆意的從頂頭流過，順著後頸、背部，帶著泡沫流洩到大腿、腳踝，最後吸入地底。過熱的水溫讓整個浴室都壟罩著一層霧氣，連呼吸都顯得沉重。榎本徑關掉水源，用毛巾搓乾緊貼在肌膚上的褐色髮絲，在穿好家居服後坐到了筆電的前方。

他在被迫帶吉本荒野回家的那天感受到那個人的不真實，他安分地坐在副駕駛座，看著窗外一言不發。沒有用尖銳的笑聲嘲諷著手機裡的照片、沒有用奇異的語調和自己說著不重要的信息，更沒有看自己一眼。  
他不知道那是什麼樣的情緒，但當他側頭看著吉本背對月光而泛著光的輪廓時，一股平靜且安穩的暖流就這樣竄進他的血液裡頭。吉本回頭和自己對上了眼，他沒有說什麼，只是閉上眼睛、放鬆的讓自己休息。  
一種卑鄙的逃避，一股油然而生的溫柔。

髮尾的水滴在重力的吸引之下滴落到布料上頭，變成了一塊塊深色的水漬。榎本徑的指尖在鍵盤上頭快速的打字。「 吉本荒野訴訟研討會 」的黑色頁面、紅色大字便在鼠標的點擊之下跳到榎本徑的面前。他楞了愣，指尖摩娑了起來。  
接著便毫無消息可言了。和殺人犯有關的案件報導一樣也沒有，除了那個過於弔詭的網站還有吉本在網路上設置的家教廣告以外，可以說是一無所獲。  
榎本徑撇了撇嘴，對這樣的搜尋成果感到不滿意，卻在順手註冊了網站成員之後有了新的發展。  
他滿意的勾起嘴角，回覆起手機傳來的短訊。

07.

一塊塊的血汙染了吉本的身子、文具散亂一地，在他彎身想要撿起時被一個力量給壓到地板，無法轉身的男人臉頰貼著數支筆，而眼睛下方則被美工刀給劃了一撇、些微的血滲出，他聞到了鹹味卻感受不到溫熱，只是對於一直被無形的力量給壓制而感到痛苦。  
快要無法呼吸了。隱形的人掐住了他的脖子，吉本喘不過氣的脹紅著臉，身子緊繃的掙扎。

要死了、要死了要死了要死了。

－－「 。」

在一陣耳鳴後是令人恐懼的寂靜，突然所有壓力都不見了，一個冰涼卻真實的掌心貼住了他的面頰、用指腹把血給擦掉，然後身子便被擁在溫暖的懷裡。  
是榎本徑。他近乎泛淚，卻不明白自己為何而感動，當他要開口喊出那人的名字之際－－

吉本荒野全身大力地顫抖，從夢中逃離的瞪大了眼望著天花板，背部都濕透的冒著冷汗。  
他一個人，吉本荒野用力的喘出一口氣，試圖忘記方才妄想奪取的溫暖。

他只有一個人。

08.

吉本荒野出現的次數似乎日漸減少了。榎本記得他說最近有新的學生－叫沼田還什麼的他有些淡忘了－要處理，還笑瞇瞇的說著榎本さん不要太想我之類的無關緊要的話。  
他從不過問吉本荒野什麼事情，某方面來說就算他不開口，吉本也會如大雨傾下般的把所有他好奇或不甚在意的事全部穿過一層耳機的阻隔傳遞到他煩躁的腦袋中。  
榎本獨自一人在工作室裡搗鼓著鎖頭－－吉本害他越來越無法專心了。他看了一眼錶，把東西收拾一下便前往客戶家中。

吉本荒野是個密室。而且是榎本徑最不擅長的那種－又纏人又煩躁－實在無法將他置之不理，又不能給予太多注意力。  
透明的。榎本徑按下沼田家的門鈴，向對講機那頭說明自己是先前請的鎖匠，一開門不意外的便是那個人。

透明的、透明的卻看不透。

吉本荒野像是沒有料到來人是誰的愣住，隨即張大雙臂的大喊：「榎本さん－－好久不見－－！」榎本從未見過吉本荒野在他面前如此誇張，不知究竟是沼田家給他的改變、時間讓他的眼神變得銳利又或者是自己讓吉本荒野處處都要防備。  
假的密室，一個任人進出卻不一定看得透的假密室。吉本請他上樓，要他在男孩的房間外頭加裝一個堅強的鐵門。吉本面向房間裡面笑得詭異，大概就和他們初次見面時他告知自己是殺人犯的笑容不相上下。  
榎本沒有多說什麼，也沒有問他為什麼要這麼做。只是內心一股酸澀和沒由來的不安在踩進這個家的瞬間便開始醞釀，現在在他的腦中翻騰著。

吉本荒野眼中偶爾流露的溫柔已經被磨去而徒剩狂妄，而榎本感覺那個人離他很遠很遠，儘管現在吉本就站在自己旁邊。  
如果能解開這個密室－－榎本徑把鎖頭一個一個鎖上，心不在焉地把工作給完成，無視於吉本荒野緊盯著他背後的視線，就算現在他腦子裡想的就是他。  
榎本徑最後只是在點清金額之後便離開，坐進車子裡之後他看向空無一人的副駕駛座和乾淨的玻璃想。  
如果能解開這樣難以破解的密室？  
他做不到。  
他一點也不了解吉本荒野。

榎本最後把車停在咖啡廳外，在推了推黑框眼鏡之後從容不迫地走進店裡，坐到一個女孩子的對面。

-03.

他苟延殘喘的活下來了。落下的東西被半埋在沙丘，他用雙手將它挖掘出來後緊握在手中，起身往城市前進。  
吉本荒野以為他死了，以為這樣他自己就會好過一點。才不會呢，男人內心誹腹著，雙腳不自覺奔跑了起來。他知道吉本荒野就在倒塌的城市－更精準地來說那邊已經是一片廢墟了－裡頭，而他要去那裡，把事情給講清楚。

09.

吉本荒野就站在一處森林的入口。這已經不是他第一次來到這裡了，踏著詭異的步伐，他熟門熟路的彎進昏暗的深處，最後停在一間木屋的前面。  
吉本荒野過於猖狂的眼神死命地盯著門，用著只有自己聽見的言語緩緩摩擦過聲帶。  
「 いいねぇ。」

-04.

「你以為我會讓你進去？」吉本荒野就站在他的前方，雙眼就如男人記憶中一樣犀利。他開始退卻了，就像被吉本給洗腦一般，他開始懷疑自己是不是真的該死、是不是應該被這個惡魔給扼殺－－他究竟有沒有存在過？  
男人慌亂的眼神飄忽不定，手中的東西也墜落在兩人腳邊。吉本蹲下身子，把它抓起後平放在手掌心，不發一語。  
「我說、我就那麼該死嗎？」男人顫抖著聲音的跟著蹲下，抓住家教的頭髮，把那人始終低垂的頭拽起來，卻看到吉本荒野淚流滿面地緊抿著唇，不讓一點嗚咽出來示弱。  
「吉本.........？」

10.  
  
當家裡的門被敲響時榎本徑還有些不適應。自從吉本荒野找到自己的工作室後，來家裡的次數就已經屈指可數了，何況最近吉本連他的工作室都不怎麼打擾。  
榎本認定這應該不會是那個已經打擾自己生活超過一個月的煩人家教，而是打算煩自己不超過一個禮拜的推銷員，因此果斷的不理會。卻在敲門的聲音實在過於大聲又冗長而決定往貓眼處瞄一眼。  
本來從容不迫想叫那個人滾的榎本卻在看到來人後馬上急躁的把門鎖給解開。

他都忘了這什麼三更半夜的時間，哪來的推銷員。  
吉本荒野在自己著急的眼神落在他身上前便鑽進了屋內，甚至大吼著不請自來之類的話語。  
紅通的面頰和渾身的酒氣再再顯示出這人醉的有多誇張。鎖匠皺緊了眉，正想說什麼就被吉本蹭過來把自己抵在玄關處的身子給抱住。  
榎本徑是有看見的，吉本荒野哭的太厲害而紅腫的雙眼。儘管不知為何，他的心卻開始一陣陣的脹痛，無法控制的情緒竄進血液裡。  
但當榎本徑對這樣突如其來的擁抱感到不知所措時，吉本荒野水潤而充斥著酒氣的唇就覆了上來。

他說。

「吻我，徑くん。」

11.

「吉本......」榎本徑閉上眼，任由對方的唇帶領自己進入甜美的深淵。他扣緊了吉本的腰，自暴自棄般的將那人的身子緊摟在懷中。  
感受到對方不安的揪著自己的上衣卻不敢更進一步，這和平時他大膽的個性不太一樣，榎本徑輕輕挑眉的想。對方急切的和他索吻，不知是醉了還是其他原因而黏糊，好似這是他們之間再平凡不過的行為。  
「為什麼哭？」他從吉本嘴裡嚐到酒，再順著情勢向下碰到對方脖子時感覺那人敏感的發顫。或許是因為他不肯面對自己的質問，身子也先僵直了一會兒，然後才被自己的雙唇貼著他鎖骨的動作給軟化。

吉本荒野雙眼朦朧的望著榎本徑，對方少有表情的面容難得有了急躁的情緒，而自己只是緊抓著那人厚實的背，像溺水的人抓住救生的浮木般，怎麼樣都不肯放手。  
榎本轉了個身把自己給壓在玄關的鞋櫃上啃咬著身子，他只是順從著快感的悶哼出聲，雙手反撐在邊緣、稍稍撇過頭的不讓男人直接看到自己不知是害羞抑或是酒醉而脹紅的雙頰。他實在回應不了對方過於直接的問句，就擔心再多說些什麼他的淚腺就又將潰堤。  
因此吉本只是放任自己的身心在慾望的海中飄游、於名為榎本徑的天裡翱翔。榎本感覺沒有真的想知道問題的答案，只是讓自己的大衣和西裝外套都好整以暇的穿在身上，好看的手指扣上了皮帶。

吉本荒野一直都覺得榎本的手很好看，充滿骨感又有些粗糙。他低下頭來望著那雙手停下了動作，然後自己的臉頰被捧起、榎本的拇指滑過自己的眼尾－就像他夢裡一樣，只是這次是真的－「吉本，你為什麼哭？」  
吉本荒野雙眼盛滿淚水地緊抿著唇，搖頭的動作讓些許的淚滑落面頰，在碰到榎本的指尖後匯聚、染濕了那人的皮膚。對方皺緊了眉，忍不住把家教再度擁入懷中，他聽到對方顫抖著緩緩開口：  
「榎本さん喜歡錢對嗎？」  
「喜歡鎖頭、喜歡藍莓汁、喜歡密室。」  
「不喜歡吵鬧、不喜歡煩躁、不喜歡把喜怒表現在臉上。」  
「你喜歡的不喜歡的我都知道了、但......」吉本水潤的雙眼對上了榎本有些驚訝的瞳孔，他遲疑著說不出話，面頰的赤紅與眼尾的粉在此時是如此相襯。

而榎本就像是被吉本荒野逼著寫一道填空題，心底明明有個答案卻不敢作答，最後只得填上一些無關緊要的答案。

「但、你喜歡我嗎？」

心頭的水池被丟了石子泛起漣漪，他內心的答案是對的，考卷卻錯的一塌糊塗。  
榎本心痛的難以復加，對吉本荒野那種過於小心翼翼和受傷的眼神感到內疚。他貼上了對方豐厚的雙唇，右手繼續了解放那人繃緊下身的動作。吉本在自己耳邊緩緩的吐了一口氣，熱氣蒸騰著他的皮膚泛起了潮紅，他們沒有再提方才的任何後續，彷彿他就打算將吉本荒野的話當成是酒醉後的胡言亂語。  
「榎本、榎本さん、………」吉本荒野掙扎著身子想要逃開，榎本一句話也不說的樣子讓他想哭。他害怕失去、也害怕被拒絕，害怕他說出任何話、卻又希望對方說點什麼。

矛盾，矛盾的令人厭惡。

榎本徑的手緩緩的包覆他勃起的下身，吉本又哭了，淚水止不住的沿著面頰向下、在匯聚之後滴落下來，榎本徑抬頭，那雙眼神眨也不眨的看著自己，然後右手開始了搓揉的動作，唇瓣則起身吻過他的淚痕。

「別哭了。」  
榎本看來木訥，卻意外的對這件事很上手。吉本荒野在累到腦袋有些混沌時這麼想著，榎本不停的啄吻著自己，似乎是試圖讓自己不要再哭泣。但他停不下那種落淚的心情，不論是被榎本撫摸或者是被沉默給擊敗。自己的武裝已經散落一地，明明同樣是榎本徑，為什麼既可以傷害、卻又能夠撫慰自己呢？

吉本開始顫抖了，那人的指尖從下方一路沿著細小的紋路撫摸上來，在不停冒水的頂端打轉、用指甲輕騷著，他皺緊眉頭的只肯讓細小的悶哼散在空氣中。  
腰間開始無力的下滑，兩手沒辦法支撐自己，他只能勾住榎本的肩頸，對方看來是發現自己的狀況了，用看來單薄卻有力的雙臂把自己給反靠在他的懷中。這下子他只能盯著榎本家玄關的櫃子而無法探測那人的神情。  
「呼、嗯嗯………」吉本像隻小貓般抓繞著對方固定在腰部的手臂，頭顱貼著他胸膛的稍稍磨蹭著。  
他可以聽到強而有力的心跳聲在他耳邊振動，吉本微張開嘴，無法吞嚥的唾液就掛在嘴角。沉迷於快感的閉上雙眼，吸吐越來越沉重，急促的呻吟在意識不清時和酒精混在一起，成了最好的催情劑。  
「啊、嗯啊、……榎本さん、快要－－」他仰起頭來，在僵直著身子之際快感剎然停止。  
榎本近乎殘忍的放開他的下身，右手從上臂下滑到指尖、輕輕的勾住了他的手指－－不是十指交扣、頂多只稱得上是不規矩的交纏。  
「叫我的名字。」他說。  
「像你來的時候一樣。」吉本在那令人沉迷的快感之中模糊的回想他一進門時不小心脫口而出的稱呼。  
那個本該是屬於他自己收藏的秘密。不小心被發現的小細節讓吉本感到羞赧，屈服在各種情緒之下，豐厚的雙唇緩緩地吐出。  
「徑くん。」吉本荒野說的實在太輕，彷彿隨時會被風吹走一般的淡薄。他只能感受榎本徑輕微的呼吸打在他的耳畔，因為姿勢是背對著的關係他根本無從得知對方究竟是什麼樣的表情或情緒。

吉本荒野的眼眶又開始有點熱，榎本徑再度的選擇沉默，是否表示已經開始後悔一切－－包含讓自己進來家裡、又或者是當初選擇拯救那個狼狽的自己。單單這樣的一聲稱呼又有什麼意義呢？吉本覺得他真是丟盡了一切偽裝，連思想都變得悲觀了起來。

他搖了搖頭，赫然被一陣快意給拉回神。對方的指尖又開始了磨蹭的動作，巍巍顫動的下身頂端不停的冒水，吉本的身子緊繃的扣住他們還相交的手指、在幾聲悶哼和一陣按耐不住的喘息後達到高潮。  
近乎是在一瞬間吉本荒野便逃離了那人過於讓人依靠的懷中，雙腳發軟的跌在地上，雙手撐著鞋櫃的背對榎本。

「吉本。」榎本的聲音在背後響起，他的手輕柔的扳過自己不自覺發顫的身子，然後一個過於綿密的吻從對方的唇綻放。吉本荒野感覺自己已經酒醒，卻又希望此時此刻的他醉到可以忘記一切。白濁還一點一點的沾在大衣上頭，但他已經開始想要離開。  
別鬧了吧。他看著榎本徑想。快放開這個一點也不值得你留戀的吉本荒野，否則你會變得汙濁不堪。  
他的手抓上了對方捧著自己面頰的手臂，臉部極度扭曲的皺在一起，他放聲大哭、如初生之犢般嚎泣。榎本徑顯得不知所措，但吉本已經不想管了。

就當作這是最後一次，讓他盡情的宣洩吧。

-05.

一個不認識的男人在他對於吉本荒野突然的哭泣而震驚時出現。他就像是驚弓之鳥般，用力地把淚水給抹去，開始了最擅長的偽裝。  
「榎本さん、你怎麼會在這裡？」被稱作榎本的男人不發一語的抓住吉本的手，往他手裡塞了美工刀後喃喃了幾聲，一陣風吹來使那句輕語變得支離破碎。  
但吉本荒野清楚的聽到了，如同旁觀者般的男人想。榎本拉著吉本的手，就像當初他殺了自己一樣，往自己的心臟處用力一刺－－那人如沙散了。散在他們腳下的任何一處，散在他們呼吸的任何一口空氣。  
吉本又哭了，這次是歇斯底里的，讓曾被吉本如此殺害的他也只得站在一旁，選擇沉默。

12.

昨天晚上榎本徑著實被吉本荒野的舉動給嚇了一跳，最後他哭累了便昏睡過去，榎本也只好把人給搬到自己的床上。  
榎本就這樣看著淚痕佈滿臉龐的吉本，對於方才的衝動感到後悔。而對方現在就躺在自己的身旁－老實說這是那個人第一次在自己的床上，以往他都只會在客廳的沙發上過夜－，不甚安穩的呼吸和依舊紅腫的雙眼、眼睫微微顫動著。  
榎本徑眨了眨眼，背對對方的躺下，在調整好一個舒服的姿勢之後也闔上了眼。

今天的他不像自己。這又讓榎本想到了吉本荒野那過於突然的問題，如刀般撕裂了他的考卷。那張在他人眼中看來必定是零分的紙張，本來他可以答對的。在這種時候看來他就像是個只在乎分數的孩子，但是那是必要的。  
答對是必要的，畢竟吉本荒野是個老師。

但吉本荒野最終沒有回答自己的問題。學生問了問題卻得不到回應，也只得自己去尋找不在課本裡的答案了。  
榎本徑其實沒有看過吉本荒野教學的樣子，另一方面來講，他其實不太相信他教給學生的真的只有知識。他不是個普通的家庭教師，榎本徑很確定。  
吉本荒野和別人不一樣，但也就僅僅只是他自己罷了。 

13.

他走了。  
早上的陽光穿過窗簾的細孔、刺眼的陽光讓榎本徑不適應的睜開了眼，身旁的氣息卻已不見，甚至連床單都失去了他的體溫。  
吉本荒野走了，榎本徑再度想著。起身走到玄關，指尖輕輕的碰上鞋櫃，他垂下眼簾、眨也不眨的，腦中回想起那人緊抓著自己的力道和倏然淚下的臉龐。  
榎本徑抹了抹臉，轉身回去房間。

喀噠的一聲、門緊緊關上。

14.

我怎麽可以、怎麽可以－－  
凌晨時刻的街道沒有人，只剩下高高架起的路燈半映照著吉本荒野狼狽不堪的身子。無力的跌坐在某間教室的講台上頭，雙眼已經開始模糊而無法對焦，但他還是清楚看見了一個男孩在教室角落獨自一人的樣子。

他是沼田茂之，也是真田宗多。

垃圾。他愈發頭痛的腦袋混沌的想，勉強站起身來，把全身的力量靠在對他來講既遙遠又不陌生的黑板上。  
我怎麽可以放縱自己。回想起榎本徑那深不可測的雙眼，他甚至在對方因為自己而有了一絲焦躁的情緒時感到快樂，那必定是覺得自己煩人的不耐。吉本荒野因為內心複雜的情緒自體內湧上而開始有些反胃，他試圖不去回想榎本身上那股令人依賴的體香和今夜自己的一遍遍荒唐。

有什麼好哭的。他在只有自己一人的教室中慢慢地架起熟悉的偽裝。  
沒什麼好哭的，因為我是惡的化身。在沒有任何聲響的深夜，他倏然想起那個差點窒息的惡夢－－那是吉本荒野第一次夢見榎本徑。  
他緩緩地摒住呼吸，就像是要回憶那樣瀕臨死亡的痛苦一般、不予許自己吸收氧氣。

－－「殺了我。」吉本記得他在夢的最後這麼說著。用拳頭垂了被擦的乾淨的板面，痛恨著自己的無能。

勾起令人髮指的微笑，吉本荒野發了瘋的踹起教室內所有擺放整齊的桌椅－那些規矩、那些聽話通通都是表面－木桌被撞的堆疊在一起，發出不小的聲響。然而蓋過那些撞擊的是吉本荒野如野獸一般的嘶吼，所有東西都倒下、甚至是被破壞。發出尖銳的笑聲，連他都不知道自己究竟什麼時候會停止這些行為。  
真是夠了，他想。吉本荒野，你真是夠了。

15.

吉本荒野頭也不回的離開教室，外頭的陽光才剛出現在對面的天際線上，半照映著那些亂七八糟而倒在地上的髒亂，以及唯一還擺放整齊的、放在角落的桌椅。

-06.

「吉本老師。」男人揉了揉把頭顱埋在雙膝之間、不肯抬頭的吉本荒野柔軟的髮絲，然後站起身來看著那處本是城市的廢墟、手叉起了腰。  
「真沒想到殺我的時候那麼不留情面的你，在碰到那個榎本的時候居然會如此。」講到那個名字的瞬間吉本荒野便迅速抬頭的瞪他、然後視線倔強的看向一旁的荒漠。男人見狀勾起無奈的嘴角，輕語著。

「那想必是對你來說很重要的人吧。」

16.

是喜歡嗎？  
榎本徑忍不住這樣想著，從未有的慌張和心疼在胸口蔓延，他心思散漫的地步誇張到不停被另外兩個律師質問、甚至獲准休假一週。這根本是更糟的情形，停下工作只會讓他無法停止的想念那個煩人卻無法放手的男人。

－－『但、你喜歡我嗎？』

是時候該解開這個特別的密室了，榎本徑想，右手指尖緩緩地摩娑了起來。

17.

榎本徑和水上沙良約在上次的那間咖啡廳，一講起那人不見了的事，女孩便對他露出了一個過於溫和的微笑。  
「一直以來欺騙了您，真的很不好意思。」她向榎本徑鞠了躬，額頭近乎都要貼到了桌面，榎本問了她怎麼回事，她只是搖了搖頭。  
「我想老師可能是不會再回來了。他不想再被自己傷害、也不敢再冒一次險。」  
「榎本さん您應該是懂我在說什麼的。」水上鄭重的看著榎本徑說著。  
「那麼不好意思、我先走了。」

18.

他去了一趟沼田家，沒想到一講到家庭教師的名字、全家人便都出來迎接他。  
「吉本老師嗎？他說他要辭職了，我們都很捨不得呢。」榎本徑眨了眨眼，對於這樣的收穫感到有些無法接受。看著明顯和樂融融的沼田一家，他僅僅是道了謝便離開。

「那個、榎本さん！」榎本徑回頭，看見沼田家的長男氣喘吁吁的追了上來，然後拿了一張紙條。  
「這上面有老師的電話、還有......」沼田慎一緩了緩氣，笑了出來。  
「雖然不確定確切的位置，但是老師應該是在－－」

19.

榎本徑露出了少見的微笑說到。  
「我會去找他，不論他在哪裡。」

20.

殺死男人的那個深夜，去死與存活的矛盾念頭在吉本荒野的身子裡流竄，凌晨的天空只在遠處有些泛白，近乎還是一片昏暗的街道之中，吉本望見了唯一亮著燈的家。  
像是希望一般的存在。他半瞇著眼，逞強著意識和因為血漬而黏膩的身子。一滴滴的血液渡過柏油路，他敲響厚重的大門，試圖點醒內心的混沌。  
然後榎本徑開門了，那個改變自己一生的男人。

-07.

「我說你啊……」原本望向遠方的男人輕聲開口，髮絲被輕柔的風吹得散亂，雙眼沒有選擇看向吉本荒野，而是如沈思般的闔上。  
「這樣什麼也不怕、什麼人都敢下手的你－－應該說，吉本荒野。」

「吉本荒野這個人，真的能夠拯救你所愛的世界嗎？」

吉本搖晃著起身，方才令他說不出話的人偶吊飾被緊握在左手中不放。雙眸好似想望進男人的靈魂，又似穿透他的身子、聚焦在荒蕪裡頭。  
「榎本徑也是、你也是。」吉本說著，彎身將額頭靠在男人的肩上。  
「我已經被你們拆穿的一無所有，不能再耽溺在這樣的溫柔裡了。」  
吉本邊對著男人喃喃自語，右手快速從口袋中拿出血跡斑斑的美工刀用力刺下－－

「就讓我再次犯下罪刑吧。」

21.

榎本徑記得的，吉本曾說自己是一名殺人犯，是不能接納同情、無法承受憐憫的惡魔。  
同時他也記得吉本荒野帶著空虛而憎恨的神情輕描淡寫的說道：被害人是應當死亡的，是比自己更不能存活的。  
榎本一直以來都不太重視這件事情，畢竟在吉本荒野進入自己生活的那一刻起，一切便被攪亂的一塌糊塗，糟糕到他無心分攤任何一點關注力到這個沒有任何證據證明的荒唐陳述。偶爾吉本還是會在街頭上如搞笑般，躲躲藏藏的說著：  
「榎本さん，小心不能被發現和殺人犯走在一起啊！」  
－－比起殺人犯更像個小孩子一樣。他當時腦子裡這麼想著，沒有理會還半躲在電線杆後的吉本荒野。

吉本荒野協會、水上沙良的道歉、血跡、沼田家的辭職訊息、吉本的去處、荒唐的笑聲、逝去的溫柔眼神、吉本荒野的身世……？

線索一個一個散落在榎本徑的腦中，他摩擦著手指，如打火機點燃的那一瞬間－－喀噠的一聲。  
厚重的木門被開啟，而他腦中也有了一切的解答。

22.

打開房門的人在看清榎本徑的身份後嚇的東西也沒拿好便落荒而逃，從大型的褐色包包裡頭滾出了身形已扭曲的人偶，上頭的血漬比他初次見到吉本時西裝沾染到的暗紅還要斑斕，像是經歷不少身心折磨的殘破軀體。  
「殺人犯先生。」榎本徑快步跟上倉促逃走的吉本荒野，嘴角難得帶了點笑意。  
吉本不願意面對，像是沒有料到榎本徑會發現自己在深山的藏身之處，他最終被榎本徑牢困在懷裡，以低下的頭作最後的抵抗。

「吉本荒野，捉迷藏到此結束。」

-08.

－－「真正堅強的人其實是你啊。」  
刀子深深刺進疼得發脹的心臟，吉本荒野發狂的笑了。眼角的淚卻不曾停下，匯聚成流滑落至自己胸口前的刀柄，他隨風散落，如榎本徑的崩坍、如吉本荒野的荒唐、如那輕語般散去。

田子雄大睜開雙眼－－最終還是只剩他一個人了。

23.

自以為知，吉本想。  
自以為榎本徑跟一般的學生一樣可以在他的手中任意蹂躪，卻殊不知自己才是被裹在他溫暖的懷中好好呵護的人。  
而這不應該發生在吉本荒野身上－－他早已不再是田子雄大。  
那個懦弱、只會逃避，不肯面對現實的田子雄大。

吉本荒野在這一瞬間突然想起了那次深夜藉酒裝瘋後的絕望，心臟的每一滴血液便隨著記憶湧上而蒸發，過燙的溫度掏空著他的心靈。  
如果吉本荒野能在你的心底佔據一點空間就好了。那時候的他深刻地想著。在觸碰榎本徑的面頰時、在吻上榎本徑的唇時。  
這樣很不公平啊－－不論是吉本荒野或者田子雄大都已不能沒有榎本徑了。  
在逃避著不敢面對一切時，他曾經這麼想過。

吉本的心臟跳的發狂，他從未感受到這樣的激動－想將榎本徑緊抱在懷中、也希望自己被用力抱住的心情－，緩緩伸出手，從榎本徑的身子兩側順著線條貼到身後，緊緊的、緊緊的、緊緊的抱住他。  
他在可以說是妄想已久的懷裡深深吸了一口氣，屬於榎本的氣味竄進鼻腔，灌滿了他的肺部。榎本一動也不動，一句話也沒說，但是他知道對方正在淺淺的笑著，心臟的頻率穩定跳動，雙手穩固在他的背後，和自己一樣－－他正被榎本徑、被他喜歡的人給緊抱著。

承認吧。他彷彿聽到田子帶著對吉本獨有的無奈語氣說著。承認你對那個人的喜歡吧。

吉本淺淺笑了，隨即引來榎本從鼻間發出的疑惑。  
「嗯？」吉本直起身子，眼神不再像以前一樣渾沌而雜亂，而是在他面前除去一切盔甲的真實樣貌。他搖了搖頭、回應了榎本方才的問句。蓬鬆的髮絲隨著動作輕輕地晃動，突然沒有偽裝的吉本讓榎本無所適從，愣的不知怎麼反應。  
「榎本さん，好久不見，以及，某種意義上的初次見面？」吉本垂著眉頭的笑了，憂傷中混著一種不知怎麼形容的氣息。是在他面前獨有的放縱、敞開心胸真正的相處。榎本站在原地，望著吉本彎身撿起人偶，愁悵的情緒自榎本胸中澎起，鼓成一個巨大的氣球堵在喉間，說不出任何話。  
然後吉本就自顧自地開始說了，以為榎本徑什麼都不知道的隱諱地說自己的一切，如尋求贖罪般說出自己的惡。  
「或許我殺了『他』的原因僅僅只是那人過於軟弱罷了。」  
「你也是。」  
吉本荒野面露疑惑，或者說是假裝無知。  
「你也一樣、………你就是『他』。」  
「而就算你扼殺了自己，我也還是會在你身邊。」

「田子。」

24.

吉本荒野以為自己什麼都藏的好好的，以為榎本徑什麼都不知道。  
但他－吉本荒野，又或者說是田子雄大－錯了，錯得離譜。榎本徑什麼都知道了，不論是他一切自認完美的偽裝、殺人犯的假定、找不著的藏匿處抑或是他小心翼翼包裝起來的過去。  
榎本徑全都知道了。

吉本荒野瞪大了雙眼，雙唇在聽到那個名字後緊抿成一條線，力道大的都泛起白來。榎本有看見，但他不會、也不能阻止那些話語傳遞到吉本的腦中。他必須說出口。榎本徑清楚地意識到這件事情，在這一刻、這個地方、這個當下，他必須把一切都攤牌。  
「你是田子雄大，是脆弱、無助又沒用的田子雄大。」  
他一遍遍的覆誦那個禁忌般的名字，一次比一次用力，一次比一次痛心，他看著吉本荒野在他面前受苦、像個無助的孩子般在他眼底顫抖，而他不能動作，因為那是吉本荒野必須自己度過的最後一關。

吉本緩緩地蹲下，喉頭撕裂著大吼、摩擦聲帶的力道痛得讓他緊閉雙眼，恍如當時「吉本荒野」這個人誕生時那樣的撕心裂肺，那是田子雄大在面對那樣的痛苦後做的最終抉擇，也是當下唯一能夠暫時脫離一切的替代方案－－讓惡吞噬掉他不應存在的善。  
榎本徑不吭一聲，在眼前的人用盡所有力氣顫抖、大吼之後，在他放棄堅持、將要因為過去的愧疚而被惡靈吞噬之際，榎本徑蹲下身子。  
「我在的。」他抱緊了吉本發顫的身軀，一個字、一個字穩穩的說。一反方才如刀尖般欲想撕裂男人的語氣，榎本穩固而輕柔的傾訴著，生怕一個不小心用力過頭了，吉本荒野便會如沙般散去，消逝在荒漠當中。  
「榎本さ、」吉本話都未說完，一抹溫熱便貼上他喊得乾燥、咬得出血的唇。刺鼻的血味被榎本徑的唇給吃掉，莫名的甜攀上鼻尖。

他望著對方過於貼近而能清楚細數的眼睫，任由熟悉又陌生的情愛在他們交纏一遍又一遍的雙唇間復燃。  
榎本停下了親吻，雙眸間的迷濛間有著不捨、有著心疼、有著對吉本荒野獨一無二的喜歡。

『我還在的。』吉本從對方的眼裡讀出這樣的訊息，欲想落淚的灼熱從眼眶一直蔓延到全身。  
他曾是無用的善、也被惡的化身給吞噬過。而不論何者都崩盤了、不論何者都沒有差別了。那都是他，吉本荒野這樣的惡與田子雄大的善同住於這個身軀裡頭，融為一體。他們都是自己－－更重要的是，他們都被榎本徑所接受。

善也是能被包容的，有過罪惡也沒關係的。  
吉本荒野不知如何形容這一刻他所有的感受。被拆穿一切掩蓋的赤裸、被一個人緊緊抱住的真實、被所愛之人喜愛的悸動。心中的水池盪漾著漣漪，太多氣泡向上奔騰著脹大，最終融匯成對榎本徑深刻而複雜的愛。  
燙得好似要沸騰的淚水不曾停止過，吉本雙手緊抓著榎本徑，如溺水之人緊攀浮木般尋求最後的救贖。  
如此袒露的自我便是吉本荒野所能給予的一切了。

-09.

田子雄大決定渡步回荒漠之中，他回到最初始的原點，也就是自己被殺死的地方。蹲下身子，他回想起荒唐至極的殺害、名為榎本徑的男人、他的自我懷疑和吉本荒野的自盡。  
像是嘲笑自己經歷的一切荒謬，田子把扭曲的人偶埋入地面。然而那塊荒土的成長就像是按了快轉鍵一般的迅速，新芽、枝葉、花苞都在一眨眼間長成。田子雄大不可思議的瞪大雙眼，輕碰了那含羞的藍色花苞，它隨即綻放出自己最為柔軟的內心。  
田子像是懂了什麼的勾起嘴角，暖得像是冬季令人留戀的太陽，與這朵藍色玫瑰一同處在於這片荒蕪的正中央。

25.

－－「我喜歡你啊、徑くん。」

-10.

「吉本荒野，你可看好了。」  
他的淚水滿溢而出、無法克制的自眼角滑下，滴落在花瓣上頭。

「儘管是如我們一般的荒蕪之地，也能開出這樣美麗的玫瑰啊。」

**Author's Note:**

> 大家早午晚安！這裡是細胞！（揮手
> 
> 這篇寫了好多好多的細節，希望在人稱和敘述上面都不會造成太大的混亂quq！
> 
> 0～25是世界觀裡的現實向，大部分是在推進榎吉兩人的關係><希望結尾的大爆發不會過於唐突跟多餘，因為鋪陳了許久的關係，也擔心在最後才一次講開的方式會讓人消化不良xD
> 
> 0～-10則是田子和吉本共處的荒蕪之地，對我來說是『吉本荒野』這個軀體的內心世界。讓兩個人在裡頭可以好好談話（只有互相傷害（對  
另外，雖然吉本最後消失了，但是其實比較像是和田子融合，田子也能坦然面對自己的感受（寫不出來只好直接講
> 
> 另外也分成了感情跟教育（或者善惡）兩邊的面向在做描述，希望寫得還算充足～
> 
> 其他的就不多說！想讓大家自己體會體會！不過有什麼想法也歡迎跟我講！很想聽聽大家的感受！


End file.
